


She's Waiting for Superman

by Holy_Superman_Batman (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Smallville
Genre: Annabeth and Clark, Friendship, Smarts and Sass, they both have rad hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Holy_Superman_Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth Chase sacrificed herself to save her boyfriend Percy Jackson. Now she's stuck in Smallville, Kansas with no of getting back to her world. After meeting the mysterious Clark Kent, maybe Annabeth can find hope in her new friend. Annabeth and Clark's friendship through Clark's journey to discover his destiny. Don't need to have watched Smallville to read. Also on fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Waiting for Superman

PROLOGUE:

_"Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she threw herself in front of him. She gasped out in pain as the blast hit her chest. She could hear someone calling out her name but the sound was fading away. This was it. This was the end. She would die saving the person she loved most. That had to count for something, right?_

_There was white at first. Everything was white._

_But then there was nothing._

_Nothing but emptiness..._

* * *

 

The first thing Annabeth saw when she woke up was an off-white ceiling. The second thing she noticed was an IV tube attached to her wrist. That was also concerning considering the dead didn't need medical attention and Annabeth was positive she was suppose to be dead.

She couldn't be at Camp Halfblood. This wasn't their infirmary. No this was a sad, depressing hospital room. Annabeth was taking in her surroundings when she heard the door open.

A nurse came through the door with a clipboard.

"You're awake-"

"Where am I?" Annabeth asked immediately sitting up.

"Smallville Medical Center" the nurse said. "Miss are you-"

"Smallville?" Annabeth asked. A million questions racing through her head. What was going on?

"Yes, Smallville, Kansas"

_Kansas? This doesn't make any sense..._

"Miss we're just going to ask you a few questions..."

"No, you don't understand. I don't belong here. I need to get back to New York."

"Miss please," the nurse said coming closer.

"Stop, get away from me. I need to get of of here" Annabeth struggled as the nurse injected her with a needle.

"No, no. Percy..."Everything started to go fuzzy. She had one last thought before she slipped into unconsciousness.

_Percy..._

* * *

 

This is a story of a sun god who wished he was a man because he saw something so great in us. It's the story of a hero who could move whole worlds and see through stars and hear a whisper on the other side of the planet… who fell in love with the storyteller...

* * *

 

PRESENT DAY:

Annabeth sighed as she tugged on her Yankees baseball cap. That along with her beaded CHB necklace was the only thing she had from her old life. The old life where there were gods, and demigods, and Percy. But that life was gone forever. She would never see her friends or family again. All she could do is move forward...

After she was released from the hospital Annabeth found out that in this life her family died when she was a child. Or at least that's what her fake identity says. She was still Annabeth Chase. Just not Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Here she was an 18 year old girl who would attend Smallville High in September and lived in an old apartment unit downtown.

She hated herself for doing this. She hated that everything was ripped away from her and that she was now spending her life like a normal teenager. Here she was living in some old farming town. She had a job as a waitress at some local coffee shop and attending high school. It was ridiculous.

But Annabeth didn't really have anything else to go on for.

_No one would want you to throw your life away and wallow in self-pity and angst._

Annabeth reminded herself why she was doing this in the first place. For Percy. They were supposed to finished senior year together. She had planned on attending college and becoming an architect. She wasn't going back out on that promise she made to herself.

So here she was. First day at Smallville High.

Annabeth took a deep breathe and walked through the front doors.

Annabeth had attended high schools before but none of them were this...spirit crazy. Annabeth supposed it was the small-town hype that got everyone so invested. There were posters and banners everywhere cheering on the school team, the Smallville Crows. Crows weren't the type of animal that someone immediately saw as terrifying but what can you do when you're in the corn capital of the country? Well meteor capital now.

Annabeth had heard all about the infamous meteor shower twelve years ago. It had devastated the town and there were still meteor rocks everywhere apparently.

Annabeth sighed. She struggled to read her schedule but could finally make out what the black ink said. PE first. Hooray.

Annabeth ducked to avoid an oncoming football as she navigating the halls. There was red and yellow plastered everywhere. Everyone was taking to each other, telling each other about their summers and what classes they got this year.

Annabeth looked for her locker so she could put all her books away. Her textbooks were old, heavy and falling apart.

_It must all be apart of the small town charm._

As Annabeth turned the corner she collided head-first with another body. Naturally, she books and papers went flying everywhere.

"I am _so_ sorry. Are you okay." A voice said. Annabeth picked up her books and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes (very blue eyes) looking apologetically at her. There was boy who looked a little bit younger than her crouching next to her with the rest of her stuff in his hands.

She would have snapped at him but he looked sorry and really flustered so she opted for a 'Thanks' and took the rest of he stuff. She kept walking.

But the boy followed her.

"So you're new here, huh?" He asked her. Annabeth stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"How did you know that I'm new?" She said glaring at him.

He grinned and pointed at her hat.

"Most people from around here prefer the Metropolis Sharks over the New York Yankees." Annabeth felt a little bit silly for being so defensive. He _was_ just tying to be nice.

"Clark Kent" he introduced himself. Annabeth stared at his hand he had stuck out. She didn't plan on getting to know anybody here. But there was something about this kid that just felt...different.

"Annabeth Chase." She shook his hand. And that's how it all started...

* * *

 

Clark had shown her around on her first day. He was nice and polite and answered all of Annabeth's questions. Clark had introduced her to his friend Chloe Sullivan who worked or the school newspaper, The Torch. Chloe had then shown Annabeth her 'Wall of Weird' which consisted of weird and unexplainable incidents that Chloe believed were all related to the meteor shower. Annabeth thought it was a bit odd but she had seen weirder.

Annabeth had thanked Clark at the end of the day and planned on going back to her rickety old apartment that's rent was cheap but still too high for a place with cracks in every wall but something had happened. And she wasn't sure what exactly.

One moment she was thanking Clark and the next she was at his house eating cookies and chatting with his mom. Annabeth assumed he had invited her over. She thought it was because he thought she was lonely. She told herself it would have been rude to decline and that he'll probably forget about her tomorrow. She was not at all going to become friends with Clark Kent. It wasn't part of her plan.

And yet, somehow, here she was five months later. Friends with Clark Kent. Annabeth didn't know how it happened but it did. And she was kicking herself because she didn't mind at all.

She had come back to his farm house frequently (It had to be because of Mrs. Kent's cooking. There was no other explanation). She helped Chloe and him with their homework and she would help Mrs. Kent in the kitchen and she would help Mr. Kent with the horses. It was weird but she liked it.

Clark had the picture-perfect, country style life. He had loving parents and a literal white-picket fence. Annabeth was a little jealous that he had such a great life but pushed it down because Clark definitely deserved it.

Clark was probably the nicest person Annabeth had ever met. She didn't know how to describe but he was just a really good person. Sure he was a bit weird and secretive. He had this habit of disappearing and then coming up with lame excuses as to where he was. Annabeth was really curious as to what he was hiding. Despite his protests that he didn't have a secret, Annabeth knew he was hiding something. As far as she knew the only other people that knew were his parents. As badly as she wanted to know she decided to drop it.

If Clark had a secret, he could keep it. She wasn't going to pester him. Chloe had that department covered. There had been a few occasions where Chloe ha pushed Clark too hard and the end results weren't too pretty. Annabeth and him had this unspoken truce. She didn't question his past and he never asked about her past after seeing she did not want to talk about it. At all.

Annabeth wrapped her coat around her tighter. The cold January air pricked at her skin. She walked up the snow covered path to the Kent home. With her apartments heating down there was no way Annabeth was going to try and and keep warm in that frozen death trap. Plus Ma Kent's hot cocoa wasn't something she was about to pass up. Mrs. Kent had reminded her of Percy's mom, Sally. Maybe that's part of why she had taken a keen liking to her. That and the fact that not liking Clark's mom was a crime in itself. Annabeth didn't know how she managed to take are of Mr. Kent, Clark, and find the time to bake ten pies in a day. The woman was a saint.

"Annabeth! Come in, you'll freeze out there" Martha Kent ushered her inside.

"Here, let me take that," the elder woman took her coat and scarf and motioned for her to sit down in the couch.

She came back with a steaming cup of hot cocoa. Yeah, knowing Clark did have its perks.

"Clark should be home soon." Mrs. Kent said from the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm home!" Clark called out.

"Hey, you're here already?" He asked smiling at her. His raven hair had sprinkles of snow in it and his blue eyes were as bright as ever.

"How are you not freezing?" Annabeth asked gesturing to his outfit which consisted of the same red jacket he always wore and a blue t-shirt.

Another thing about Clark Kent Annabeth had picked up on quickly. His wardrobe did not have a lot of variations. It was always red and blue with the occasional white or yellow. And plaid, lots of red and blue plaid.

"Uhh, I wasn't outside that long..." He said awkwardly. See lame excuses.

"Where were you?" Annabeth asked rolling her eyes.

"I was with Lana, helping her out with Talon stuff" Talon being a new coffee shop opened by Lana Lang aka the love of Clark's life.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" Annabeth said exasperated. Are all boys like this?

"I can't. She's with Whitney-"

"I know, Whitney Fordman aka the football jerk who tied you up in a cornfield. Trust me, you would be a major step up for Lana."

Clark sighed "Can we not talk about this?"

"Fine." Annabeth didn't like seeing her friend upset. This Lana situation led to a lot of brooding in his loft. Which he did a lot. Clark's naturally response to things that upset him was brooding. Brooding and doing strenuous farm chores by himself. That was also something kinda weird.

 _The mysteries of Clark Kent are yet to be solved_. Annabeth smirked.

Annabeth listened as Clark went on about Lex Luthor's new plan to help out Smallville. Annabeth had only met the billionaire a few times but something about him threw her off. The entire town, sans Clark, believed he was a terrible, greedy guy just like his father, but Annabeth knew first hand about being judged for the sins of your parent.

She had decided to give him a chance just as Clark did, but she didn't trust Lex Luthor. He gave Annabeth a bad feeling but if Clark saw some good then maybe Annabeth could at least try.

Annabeth smiled and nodded as Clark talked. She didn't know what it was about him, but Clark made her feel less lonely. Annabeth remembered Christmas. It had been painful. Her first Christmas in years without Percy. She was alone. Annabeth had cried so hard and wished so hard for her Seaweed Brain. She spent the majority of Christmas Eve sobbing in her apartment.

But then there was Clark Kent. Clark Kent who came up to her, gave her hug and told her that no one should be alone on Christmas.

So somehow, after forcing herself to build walls around herself, Clark Kent had managed to slip through and gain her friendship.

Annabeth didn't know what it was, but there was something special about Clark Kent.

But she decided she was willing to stick around and find out.

**First chapter is a bit rushed, I know. But the story will be like that for the next couple chapter before it slows down. I just need to get through some stuff before it picks up. Anyways let me know what you think. I know there is no Pete Ross and that's because I want to focus on Annabeth's friendship with Clark throughout his story. Pete leaves in season three so I didn't want to spend time trying to write his character. Sorry if you wanted to see him...Reviews!**


End file.
